Five Nights at Freddy's: History Hurts
by Alopex TMNT
Summary: Stuck in a dead end town, Mike Schmidt takes up the Night shift at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, but it isn't as easy as he thought. Killer animatronics are out to get him every night, and all is not as it seems. Does this job have a dark secret? And has he possibly been in this place once before? " Some things are best left forgotten... " R&R!
1. Prologue - The Crying child

Prologue - The Crying child

At the end of town, was a colorful building. The sign in front that said in big, bold letters," Freddy Fazbear's pizza! " had the most color. Each of the mascots that entertained children were painted alongside the bold words. They each wore happy, cheerful expressions on their faces.

There were four main animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and then there was Foxy the Pirate. He was the favorite out of all the animatronics. He would stand up on his very own stage in Pirate's Cove, and tell the children about his adventures at sea, and sing them little tunes, keeping them entertained.

Inside the rainbow restaurant, cries of joy, and laughter could be heard. But on the outside, there wasn't any joy to hear. A lone child sat alone, listening to the laughter just outside the entrance. " Whatever you guys are doing sounds fun! " He spoke to himself. " I wish I could join. "

His eyes were dull, and unseeing. He was blind. No parents were in sight. They had stopped to talk with a friend on the way, and the boy wandered off trying to find his own way to the pizzeria. He didn't care that he couldn't see the band, he just liked their songs. He had no idea he was right outside the entrance.

He was lonely. He was sad. He began to cry, not knowing if anyone could see him, or even cared. If anyone was nearby, they would've noticed the blind boy by now.

But his tears stopped as he heard the engine of a car pull up. " What's wrong, little one? " A voice asked. It was a man, but not anyone the boy had heard before. He didn't know why, but he felt intimidated.

" I'm c-cold... I'm lonely... A-And I can't find my parents... " The boy said quietly, as he wiped his eyes. The man hesitated for a moment, before saying. " Wait here. " His footsteps could be heard walking away. A car door opened. Was he going to try to find the boy's parents? He was going to help?

Sudden footsteps quickly approached. He was coming back, but was going to do something unexpected. Pain erupted in the boy's chest. He could feel blood, as he screamed in pain. He had been stabbed by the man.

People inside the building, and nearby could hear the scream. Even the animatronic band had stopped playing to see what happened. People were coming.

The man left the knife. " Y...you tricked me... " The little boy whispered faintly. He could hear the man chuckle. " Well, look on the bright side... You won't be lonely anymore. " The footsteps walked calmly off. The car started, and the man left.

The boy could hear many panicked voices at once. Some sounded like the kids he once tried to be friends with. Others sounded like his parents.

" What's going on?! "

" Oh my gosh, he's been stabbed! "

" What are you waiting for?! Take the knife out! "

" Ambulance! Someone call a ambulance! " But it was too late to call the ambulance. It would only be minutes before the boy passed away. And his death would set off a chain reaction of events throughout the years.

Before he closed his dull eyes, a person asked. " Who did this?! " The boy only replied. " He tricked me... He tricked me... "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I know. I should've waited until I finished my other two stories. But I just had to get it out XD

It's gonna be a little dark, and I promise the chapters will be longer. :)


	2. Chapter 1- New job

* Just wanted to say that this is my alternate time line, and things may be different and out of place. I forgot to say that in the Prologue.*

Chapter 1 - New job

Mike Schmidt already had enough problems. The apartment he lived in was small, and low quality. All it had was a mini fridge, bathroom, and a couch with a decent TV. Not to mention, he owed alot of money to live in the crappy apartment complex. His landlord threatened to kick him out if he didn't find the money to pay off his rent.

But holding onto a job was pretty hard in this town. The payed low, and within a week, or two, he was let go. They often said that he wasn't that good, or that they couldn't afford him.

And it's not like he had any friends, or family to ask for help. His parents died in a car accident when he was around 8 years old, and he didn't have any siblings to grow up with.

It seemed like a miracle that one day. Mike was glancing through the news paper, seeing if there were any job offers. It was becoming a regular thing for him to do. One add really caught his attention, however. It had a picture of a rather creepy, but familiar bear.

" HELP WANTED: Freddy Fazbear's pizza! Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras to ensure the safety of equipment, and animatronic characters. $120.00 a week. Not responsible for- "

The last part was ripped off the paper, strangely, but Mike was sure it wasn't that important. He was paying most attention to the money he'd be paid. $120.00! Thats a pretty large pay, for a town like this! These guys must be desperate.

Underneath the creepy picture was a phone number, to call if interested in the offer.1-555-Faz-Fazbear. Turns out, when the man answered the phone, he was pretty desperate for a new employee and asked Mike to come over ASAP to fill out some paperwork, and to show him around the pizzeria.

Mike was, believe it or not, excited to be getting a new job. After all, he had lost so many. Getting in his car, and driving away from the apartment complex, it didn't take too long to get to the old pizzeria, maybe a few minutes, since it wasn't a big town.

Pulling into a almost empty parking lot, Mike took a good look at the joint. He had passed by it so many times, but never paid it any attention.

Now, seeing it up close, Mike could tell it was once rainbow colored. But now, most of the colors have faded away, leaving the building a few messy looking stains. A poster outside looked like it had been there for years, but the happy looking animatronics on it looked the same as they did when the poster was first put up. It was the only part that wasn't faded away, except for a white splotch, marking something out. Again, they were strangely familiar, but Mike shrugged it off.

Faint music could be heard playing inside, and the slight giggles of little children. Opening the doors, he stepped inside.

The first thing Mike saw was a bunch of tables with party hats, and plates. But there weren't alot of people inside. Only a handful of children, and parents were sitting down, eating some pizza, and watching the stage.

Mike got his first look at the animatronics in person, but they weren't what they looked like in the poster. They looked old, dirty, and actually a bit scary, like they hadn't been cleaned in years. That would explain the nasty, rotten smell blocking out the good smell of pizza. For a second though, it looked like they were looking right at him.

" Um, hello there! " A man had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and greeted Mike. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while, with the tired circles under his eyes. " You are Michael Schmidt, right? " He asked. " You got here pretty quick! "

Mike nodded. This guy must be the boss of the building. " Yes, but you can call me Mike. You needed a new nightguard? "

The man gave a strained smile. " Yes, you see, the previous guard... Well, let's just say moved on to another job. Anyway, we desperately need a new guard to keep watch on the characters. So, let me show you around your office. "

He led Mike over down the hall, but even as he was following the boss, he could feel the animatronic eyes staring at the back of his head as they sang their stupid songs.

Mike, and boss walked into a office, with lots of papers spread on the desks. Mike saw some newspaper clippings, but boss hastily grabbed them all, and stuffed them into a drawer. " U-Uh, those aren't important. J-just ignore those. "

He got to explaining. " Anyway, this is your office. Those two buttons on the doors close them, and turn on the lights. And see this tablet. " He shoved a tablet into Mike's face. " This is how you check on the cameras, although they're a little glitchy. That's because we have low budget. Not many people come here anymore. "

He cleared his throat. " S-So, all we need is for you to sign this, we'll get you your uniform, and you'll come here tonight for your first shift. Alright? "

Boss held out a piece of paper, and handed Mike a pen. " Just sign here. " He pointed at the bottom line. Mike shook his head. " But shouldn't I read-? " He started, but Boss interrupted. " Oh, t-that isn't important. Just sign right there. "

Mike quickly skimmed over the words, but didn't see anything bad, so he signed. Boss stepped out of the office. " Okay, I'm sure we got a spare uniform in here somewhere... " He mumbled to himself. Then, he pulled out the uniform. " Aha! Just wash it, and it'll be good as new! " He said as he handed it to Mike.

" Oh, I also forgot to mention there will be some recorded messages played throughout the week. Its supposed to help with your weekly shift. " He added hesitantly. Well that was reassuring, having someone help during the shift.

Mike came out of the office with boss. " So, I show up at 12 am? " He asked, to make sure. Boss nodded. Just as Mike was leaving, he saw a small separate stage, looking rather old. It had star covered curtains, which were closed. In front was a sign that said " Sorry! Out of Order! "

Mike pointed. " What's that? " He asked. Boss sighed. " That is -was- our most popular animatronic. But he had a glitch in his systems, so we put him out of order. "

" Well, when are you gonna fix him? "

" I don't know. He's been out of order for so long. "

Mike didn't understand why they keep a broken robot, but who was he too ask? He should be happy he got this job, after all, it was probably gonna the easiest one he has ever had!

Looking at his wristwatch, Mike realized his landlord would be coming around to his apartment soon. Probably to mug him for the money he owed. " Oh Snap! I gotta go! Listen, I'll be here tonight for work! "He called as he ran out the door. But looking back on last time, he could've swore he saw two yellow eyes peeking out of the curtain.

" It's me. "


	3. Chapter 2- The First Night

*By the way, this is my first scaryish fanfiction. So don't judge, cause I haven't written horror before*

Chapter 2- The First night

Of course, as Mike guessed, the landlord, Jason, came by just as he was returning to his apartment. " Michael, you got my money? " He impatiently asked, as he checked out the wad of cash he had collected from Mike's neighbors. Jason preferred to go collect the money himself, probably so he could go rub it in people's faces.

" It's just Mike, Jason, and no, I just got a new job. I'll have your money by the end of the week, I promise. " Mike snapped. He wasn't particularly fond of Jason. He always tried to be nice, but once he reaches his breaking point, he'll snap. But you can't be nice to Jason, who is always a jerk.

" Oh, like last week when you said you'd bring all my money, but only brought half of what you owed cause you were fired? " Jason asked in a mocking tone. " You can't even keep a job! What, did they pay you a extra fifty cents as a raise? "

Mike rolled his eyes, trying not to look like he was offended, and that he wanted to punch Jason in the face. Jason stuck his wad of cash in the pocket of his dirty, ripped jeans. " Tell ya what, Michael. I'm a nice guy. " He said smugly, like he knew he had the power. " So, I'll give ya till the end of the week to get the other half of the cash you owe me. But if you don't pay up by Friday, I want you outta here! "

With that, he stormed off, probably to go get some more money from the poor people that have to live in this place. Mike sighed, and unlocked the door. He would have to find something to do before his first shift, which was in several hours.

He sat on the couch, which wasn't as comfortable as it looked. The walls were white, and bare. No pictures hanging on them. Even his fridge couldn't be in worst condition, with its light flickering on, and off. The food sometimes ended up going bad. Home, sweet home.

He wondered if he should report how low quality, and unhealthy the apartment complex was, since it was a obvious health code violation. But this was the only place that people with low money like him could go, when they couldn't go anywhere else. He couldn't do that to them.

Mike felt around for the remote, and found it hidden underneath the blankets. Hey, this was the same old, busted up couch he had to sleep on every night. He turned on the news, just as the weather was coming on.

" -Yes, you heard right folks, you might want to put on a coat tonight! Winter is pretty bad this year, just as predicted! Temperatures tonight will be in the low 40's, and 30's. " The weather man babbled on, and on, pointing at incoming clouds, and temperatures. " A snow storm is supposed to be coming in by the weekend! Citizens are highly advised to stay off the roads till the storm has passed, and roads are cleared. And now, we switch over to Nancy, who has a breaking news story- "

Mike glanced over at the uniform, which he had thrown over the couch. The apartment complex had a washing machine, and dryer down the hall. He'll have to take it out in a minute for a cleaning. He should have some extra quarters around here somewhere.

He got up, and started looking around. " Dang it, I had them here this morning." He was sure he left them over by the fridge...

Then, he saw them. They were over by the - Oh, that box.

It wasn't fairly large, and was closed with packing tape. It looked like it had been in that same state for a long time, unopened, and covered in dust. Mike remembered that box. It was supposedly full of things that belonged to him, and his parents, before they died. It was given to him that one day, at the hospital. After the accident, the box was given to young Mike, before they moved him to another location. But even now, he still hasn't opened it, afraid of the memories they might bring back to him.

He pushed the box aside, and grabbed his money. He didn't have the time to dwell on the past. He had work to do.

Just as he was grabbing his suit, he could hear the ending news story, though he barely paid attention to the details. " - And so, due to the numerous violations of health, it is announced that it will be closed down by the years end, unless it can clean up its act. "

Mike grabbed his suit off the couch, while counting how many quarters he had on him.

He opened the door slightly, only the feel the cold, and frigid air blowing in his face. It was already getting super cold. Soon, Mike would bet it would snowing. The weather was usually almost wrong.

Maybe he should grab his favorite jacket. It was old, and worn out, but it was warm.

He sighed, as he grabbed it too. He had a lot to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt weird to wear the suit, but that was probably because he hadn't had a job where they make you wear a suit. It was late in night, and Mike had to get a coffee to keep himself awake. If he was gonna keep this job long, he'd have to get used to what time to sleep, and what time to go to work.

Slight snow floated down from the sky, illuminated by the street lights, making it glitter. It was such a pretty sight. Mike looked at his wristwatch. It was 11:58, almost time for his first shift.

He walked up to the door, where a little note was left on it. " Michael, make sure you lock up after your done with your shift. " It said. Mike was annoyed again. " It's Mike. " He muttered under his breath, as he went inside., not knowing what would happen in the next six hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Freddy, I saw another one. " A male like voice stated. " Another endoskeleton without his costume on. "

" Oh, those naughty, naughty little guys. They're always so stubborn. " Said another, that sounded more feminine. " Endos without costumes are against the rules. "

A deep gruff voice grunted. " They're ruining the spirit of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. We must find that endo, and put him in his proper place. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By now, this job was a breeze. Sure, the phone message was just starting, but as far as he knew, all he had to do was to make sure no one stole the mascots. While checking the cameras on the black tablet the boss showed him, Mike listened patiently.

" Uh, let's see, first there's a introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kinda a legal thing, you know. Um, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. A magical place for kids, and grownups alike, where fantasy, and fun come to life. "

The phone guy seemed like very nervous, and quiet guy. And obviously didn't like this job. He was apparently working his final week when he recorded this.

" Fazbear's entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property, and premises have been throughly cleaned, and bleached. And the carpets replaced. "

What...? Death, or damage? Mike, now feeling slightly paranoid, checked on Freddy's gang on the stage. " Where's the rabbit?! " It couldn't have moved on its own!

" Blah, blah, blah. Now, I know that sounds bad, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit... Quirky at night, but can you blame them? They've been singing the same stupid songs for 20 years, without so much as a bath. "

Mike could see the rabbit now... Bonnie, wasn't it? It was staring straight at the camera, around the back room, it's eyes gone black, and it's pupils were white. It had a demonic grin on his face. " I can see you... " A voice whispered through the static.

" So, just be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left on some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if turned off for too long. "

Bonnie was suddenly in the halls, his form being lit up by the fading lights. Mike quickly checked the stage. Now that chicken-duck thing was gone too! Chica! He flipped between the cameras to find her. He found her glaring at the camera like Bonnie, by the bathrooms. Her heavy breathing could be heard.

" They used to be allowed to roam around during the day, but then there was the Bite of 87... Yeah, it's amazing that someone can live without a frontal lobe, you know? "

Chica had left the bathroom area, and back to the party room. Freddy stayed still on the stage.

" Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk as a nightwatchman here, if any, is in fact, these characters. Um, if they see you after hours, they most likely won't recognize you as a person. They'll m-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without a costume on. "

Wait, didn't boss say something about the doors, and lights? Mike moved over to the left side of his office, and pushed the light button, to be greeted by a face of terror. Bonnie was standing right outside, reaching out his dirty, purple paws to grab at Mike. His red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. Mike definitely didn't enjoy the rotten stench it had up close. " Let's p-p-play! " He said as he voice started cutting out.

Mike screamed, slamming the red button by accident. The door slammed in Bonnie's face before he could reach out. But he reappeared in the window. " What's wrong? Don't you wanna p-p-play with us? "

Phone guy went on. " Now, since that's against the rules here, they'll most likely try to... Forcefully stuff you inside one of the spare suits in the back. N-now, that wouldn't be do bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and devices, especially around your facial area."

Bonnie had left by now, moving back down the halls. Chica, and Freddy remained where they were.

" S-so, as you can imagine, having your head forcefully shoved inside one of those could lead to slight discomfort... And death. Uh, the only parts of you that would see daylight again would be your eyes, and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask... "

The phone guy nervously laughed. " Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, the first night should be a breeze! I'll chat with you tomorrow. "

Checking his clock, Mike realized his shift was nearly over. The message was so long, it went on for almost five hours! *well, gamewise, anyway*

" Remember to check the cameras, and check the lights, and only close the doors if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, Goodnight. "

The message clicked off, leaving Mikey all alone now. Well, he wasn't really alone after all. His heart was still beating fast from when Bonnie appeared at the door. He looked at the tablet in his hands to see all the characters returning to the stage. His only guess was when it gets close to 6 am, they reset.

As the bell rang as the clock hit 6, Mikey bolted out of the building. No one tried to stop him. He was so afraid that he forgot to put on his jacket, in the cold, frigid weather.

It was because of those eyes... Bonnie's red eyes were burned into his mind.

*I know it probably isn't much, but don't worry, it'll get better! Again, first Fnaf fiction*


	4. Chapter 3- Stuck at Fazbear's

Chapter 3- Stuck at Fazbear's

The children were laughing happily, as they watched the band play their songs. After the songs were over, the band even came down from their stage, and mingled with the crowd. Telling kids stories, jokes, or just having plain old conversations with them, almost like people.

Five kids sat together at a table, eating pizza, and having random giggle attacks. Each were dressed differently. One was a little chubby boy, with thick brown hair, and freckles. He wore a Freddy hat, and bowtie. Two other boys were next to him. One with shaggy red hair, a plastic hook on his hand, and a eyepatch. The other had dirty blonde hair, with a bib covered with pizza sauce around his neck, saying " Let's Eat! " He was eating away at the piles of pizza on his plate, without a care in the world.

Finally, there were two girls, sitting across from the other three boys. One had crutches next to her, she had broken her legs, although she was around four, or five. Her shiny blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails. And the other girl next to him had long, straight black hair. A pink bow was tied in the back.

She seemed like she was waiting for someone, her best friend, as she kicked her legs back and forth in her chair. Her parents were busy talking to the other adults, rather than watch, or talk to the band.

The girl looked over by Pirate's Cove. Foxy was taking a short break behind the curtain, so he wasn't on his stage. But the girl did see something else.

It had a slender black body, with white buttons. It wore a mask that made it look happy, with its rose red cheeks. But at the same time, someone painted purple streaks down its eyes, making it look like it was crying. It wasn't the first time the girl had seen the strange puppet, though. It had appeared several times during her vists, giving her gifts, though it didn't seem to be a main attraction.

" Mister puppet, what are you doing here? " She asked, as she bounced up to him. The puppet said nothing, it just stared. It handed out a gift box to her, with red ribbons, and bows. Inside was a Freddy Fazbear stuffed toy. " Danger. " It spoke.

Then, it was suddenly picked up by a man. He was a security guard, at least that's what his hat said. His uniform was different from the others that the other guards were wearing. It was purple, rather than the gray, or blue ones the other guards wore. His name tag he wore said " Vincent. "

" Stupid puppet. Someone keeps taking him out of storage. I always have to put him back. " He grumbled to himself, as he slung it over his shoulder. The puppet struggled slightly, as it was taken back down the halls, looking at the girl over the man's shoulder.

" Caroline! " A young voice called out. The girl turned to see her best friend practicality rush in. He was also dressed like a pirate, with a little plastic hook, and a red bandana tied around his head. He wore a t-shirt with Foxy's head on it. " There you are, Mikey! "

Little Mike looked embarrassed. " I had to beg mommy to take me here. I told her I've been a good boy all week. " He said, as he looked up to the empty stage. " Where's Foxy? "

Then, the purple star curtain opened up, revealing the one yellow eye of the red fox that stepped out. Apparently, his break was over. " Ahoy there, me matey's! Ye be lookin' for ol' Captain Foxy? " He asked, as he held out his shiny hook.

Bright smiles erupted on Caroline, and Mike's faces. Just then, the other children from the table came." Do you recognize us, Captain? " Asked Mike.

Foxy lifted his eyepatch, revealing his other eye. " Aye, how could I not reconize me six favorite matey's? " He questioned. " I see Samantha, Caroline, Oliver, Timothy, an' Toby! An' Mikey as well! " He pointed, and counted each child.

" Do you have anymore stories for us, Fox? " Timothy, the one dressed as Freddy, asked. Foxy shook his hook at him. " Always, Lad! " He began telling another one of his tales, about his adventures at sea, the children unaware of the man watching them from down the halls, with a grin on his face...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike slowly awoke on his cruddy couch, in his apartment. Knowing himself well, he guessed that as soon as he got back home from work, he face planted on his couch, and went out cold. But who could blame him? He had to stay up till six in the morning.

He had another one of those weird dreams, the one's that you couldn't remember that well. But he was sure it was about him, maybe.

Mike could hear the loud barking of the dogs his neighbors walked outside every morning. It was usually a no-pet apartment complex, but Jason let them keep the animals, if they were willing to pay extra cash. But they drove Mike crazy, waking him up every morning with their loud barking.

It was hard to get off the stiff couch, and look around, since he was still half asleep. " Need coffee... " He mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes. He shuffled over to his little coffee machine, placed nearby the mini fridge.

After last night, Mike was worried about what he exactly got himself into. He thought about Bonnie moving around in the night on his own, trying to get in his office, and the creepy phone messages. The man on the phone was lucky, since he was working his last week when he recorded his advice.

Was $ 120.00 really worth this? The job was obviously dangerous, with creepy animal robots trying to break into his office, and a limited power supply. But then again, this was the only job that paid high enough to pay off his rent. If he didn't pay soon, he'd be kicked out on the streets, and this was the only home he had.

As he drank his coffee, he became more awake, and aware. He recounted every single minute of his first night. The thing he remembered most was Bonnie's red eyes, his dirty paws reaching out for him.

But still, was it really worth it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" What do you mean I can't quit?! "

Mike had gone back to Freddy's in the afternoon, to talk with the Boss, who was actually expecting him to come complain about the nightshift. Apparently alot of past employees did that. They talked about a lot of things. But when Mike mentioned that he was considering looking for another job perhaps, Boss said he couldn't quit.

Boss shushed him, trying not to disturb the handful of customers who came by today, to watch the creepy band play the same songs over and over. Mike still didn't understand why people came to this place. " Listen Michael, I said there's nothing I can do! You already signed the contract, and you can't quit until it expires, in a month or so. " He tried his best to explain.

" But you never told me that they moved around at night! " Mike protested. " Much less, try to get in my office to get me! "

Boss nervously tapped his fingers on his table. " Y-yes, well... Um, We were in desperate need of a nightguard, and no one would take the job offer if we told them the band gets a little... A-active after hours. "

Mike really wished he read that contract when he had the chance. No wonder boss rushed him to read, and sign it when he first came.

" Look, in a month, you're free to quit, and leave. But we really need a nightguard here right now! I-I'll even raise your pay! " Boss was basically begging for Mike to stay at this job.

Before Mike could answer, a younger man, possibly in his teens, knocked on the door. He had curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. " Uh, Boss...? " He said very shy like as he poked his head in.

" Jeremy, what are you doing in here? I'm in the middle of a meeting! " Boss said. Jeremy looked back over his shoulder. " I didn't mean to interrupt... But he's... Out again. " He said slowly, and quietly.

Boss shook his head, obviously knowing what that meant. " Oh boy... " He stood up. " I'm sorry we have to cut this meeting short, Michael. I have to go deal with a... S-situation. " He said. " Look, just make it through the week, and I'll give you your pay, with a extra raise along with it, o-okay? "

" B-boss... he's gonna scare the children... " Jeremy said, looking over his shoulder again. Faint voices could be heard. " Okay, okay. I'm coming! " Boss hurried by Jeremy, for whatever situation was going on. Jeremy glanced at Mike, and shyly waved at him, before hurrying off down the halls after Boss.

Mike was pretty much left on his own to leave. He couldn't quit this job, even if he wanted to, which he did. If the rabbit came around at night, what about the others? Chica moved too, but not as much. Freddy stayed on stage, and whatever was behind the star curtain stayed there.

" ... Looks like I'm stuck at Fazbear's... "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I know. This chapter may seem rushed, and uninteresting, but I had to work hard to write it down, and get it published. I'm having a few Internet problems again XP And this might be my last update for a little bit.


	5. Chapter 4- Goldie

Chapter 4 - Goldie

" Hey, that old Golden Freddy is doing well, isn't it? " Two employees struck up a conversation, while watching a golden colored Freddy entertain children on his own stage, like Foxy. He looked exactly the same as regular Freddy, except for his fur, his bowtie, and hat. His bow, and hat looked more like a dark blue, rather than black.

" Yeah, that old thing's been through a lot. I heard he used to be a main character at some old restaurant in another state. What was it, again? Fredbear's Family Diner, yeah, that's it. Then that place went out of business, and he was put in Parts and Services at another one of the pizzerias. "

" Well, he looks fine, for being in Parts and Services. "

" That's because that old place didn't stay in business that long either, and all the animatronics were sent to us. Then we hired a repair man to fix up old Goldie, so we can make more people to come. "

Apparently, Goldie was getting plenty of attention. Caroline, and a couple of other children were gathered around. Most kids tried to sing along to the tunes the golden bear was singing, while Caroline saw the security guard from the week before,Vincent, sitting far back in his own chair watching the kids. He had his ears covered, and looked extremely annoyed by the singing.

Caroline looked up at the golden bear, admiring his fur." Your fur is really shiny. " She told him when he finally stopped singing. Several children had gotten up to see regular Freddy's band, as the curtain came up on the main stage, revealing the trio holding their instruments. They were singing a song about pizza, making the kids giggle. " You look a lot like Freddy. Are you two brothers? " She asked, skeptically.

Goldie let out a laugh, identical to regular Freddy's deep, mechanical laugh. " We're not brothers, silly, we're cousins! " He laughed, like she should already know this.

Caroline tilted her head slightly. " So, are you just visiting here? "

Goldie fixed his bowtie. " It's a pretty funny story! You see... " He began to explain a story about how he lived in the forest with other bears, while far off in Pirate's Cove, Foxy had his own visitor.

" Arrgg! That landlover be stealing away me pirate maties, Mikey! " The robotic fox sat on his stage, watching the Golden Freddy. Mike was the only kid at Pirate's Cove, while other kids ate, or watched the band play. He was wearing his usual pirate clothes, a eyepatch, a hook, and a Foxy shirt. " But, I can always count on ye to come keep this 'ol Captain company! " He shook his hook at Mike. " Ye come to see me every time ya come here to Freddy's! "

Mike grined. " That's because you're my friend! " He said. " You're my better than Goldie! " If robots could show the happiest expression, Foxy would be looking pretty happy about that compliment.

That's what Mike liked about Foxy. Unlike the other characters, he seemed unique. He created his own songs, and stories, rather than tell the same ones every day. Mike could hear Foxy start singing. " Da, da, dum, dum, dum, dum... Da, dum, da, dum, da... " Another one of his creative, original works. For a robot, anyway.

Mike looked back at Caroline, who was still with Goldie. He wondered what was so special about the bear. He was nothing special, just the same as Freddy, but with golden, yellow fur. He was stealing all of Foxy's spotlight, leaving the fox all alone in his cove.

" Da, da, dum, dum, dum, dum... Da, dum, da, dum, da..." Mike silently sang along to Foxy's song, until he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Caroline had suddenly shown up, holding something, a box.

" I thought you were watching Goldie? " He asked her. She shrugged. " He told me a funny story about how he lived in the forest, then he went back behind his curtain. " Then, she started fiddling with the box she had. " I saw mister puppet again. He gave me another present. "

Mike always wondered about the strange puppet that showed up every now, and then, giving out gifts. But then, Caroline thrust the box towards him. " Mister puppet said this was for you, though. " She told him.

That caught him off guard. " Me...? " He asked, as he took the box. It was wrapped up perfectly, with red ribbon. He slowly undid the wrapping, and took off the top. And there, sitting in the box, was a Foxy plush toy. " Cool! " He smiled brightly, as he pulled out the little toy.

" Look at this, Foxy! " He showed it to Foxy, who stopped his song shortly to look. " That's me! " Then, he continued to sing. " Dum, da, da, da, da, dum... " He really seemed into it.

Caroline showed a Golden Freddy plush. " Mister puppet gave me this too! Isn't he the greatest, Mikey? " She giggled as she snuggled the plush toy.

Mike looked to the Foxy plush in his hands. It was almost a perfect match to Foxy, well, as a toy anyway. He held it close. " Dum, da, da, dum... " He sang softly. He felt that all was well, until...

" Mikey! Mikey! There you are! " He looked to see his mother walking in, checking her phone, like she always did when she took him to Freddy's. " Mikey, we have to go. " She told him. " Your dad should be home from work by now... And I bet he'd be glad to see you! "

Foxy didn't notice Mike's mom show up. He seemed to preoccupied with his singing... And watching that golden Freddy. Caroline looked slightly disappointed at the news. " Aw. Bye Mikey. " She waved, with her Goldie plush.

" But mom! I wanna stay, and play with everyone! " Mike complained. His mom took his hand, and led him away. " You can play with everyone next time we come. But we have to go home to see your daddy! We have something... Important that we'd like to talk about. "

Mike wasn't sure when "Next time" would be, though. He always had to beg, and beg to get his parents to take him to Freddy's sometimes. It was a really fun place for him to be. But recently, it's been harder than usual to get them to agree to take him there.

That's when his mom finally noticed his new toy. " That's cute. Did you get that from Captain Foxy? " She asked sweetly. Mike shook his head. " I got it from the puppet. "

She was barely listening, though. " The Puppet, huh? Never heard of that guy... " She said, as she buckled him up in the car. " I don't understand though. " She told him, as she got into the driver seat. " Don't you ever get tired of going to this place all the time? "

Mike shook his head. " Nope! Freddy's funny, Chica makes good pizza, Bonnie's nice, and shy. And Foxy is the best! He once told me that I could be the best pirate ever, even better than him! And I get to see Caroline, and the others there too! "

His mother smiled. " Ha! You really love that pirate fox! You know, when we get home, you should tell dad all about today. "

Mike looked out the window, watching the cars zoom by. " Yeah! Oh, and did you see that Golden Freddy? He showed up, and nobody was in Pirate's Cove today! That was kinda sad to see Foxy being alone... "

He sat, looking at the Foxy plush yet again, wondering... What was everyone doing now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dark pizzeria, after all the kids went home, the halls should've been empty, and quiet. But the sound of clanging, and loud noises echoed down the empty, desolate halls that were decorated with pictures drawn by children. But it wasn't a animatronic, since they were powered off after wondering around during the day.

In the backstage room, a man was ripping the endoskeleton out of Golden Freddy. He glanced at the camera, which he had turned off, so no one could have him recorded. " Sorry Fredbear, nothing personal. " He snickered as he pull out a handful of wires. " It's just business. "

It was hard work, he even had a few bleeding cuts on his hand. The man sighed in frustration at the little progress he had made. " By the time I finish, the workers will start showing up. " He looked at the almost empty suit, which still had wires, and devices in it. " Guess I'll just have to take it with me, and use my toolbox at home. Good thing I parked the car around back. "

Careful to stay out of the camera view, the man dragged out the empty, and surprisingly heavy costume throughout the restaurant. When he finally managed to make it out the back door, and throw the suit in the trunk of the car, he almost collapsed from exhaustion.

" No... Can't stay here long, someone might see me... " Looking around quickly at his surroundings, he jumped into the car, and calmly backed up, and drove out onto the open road, trying not to look suspicious.

" This may be a slight setback, but sooner, or later, everything will come into play... "


	6. Chapter 5 - Night 2

Chapter 5 - Night 2

Just as the News predicted, the weather was starting to get very cold. Mike watched a few stray snowflakes fall from the gray sky. Though the snow storm was said to come in the weekend, he predicted it might come a little earlier. The weather report wasn't always that accurate.

It was another night of his new job, which he did not enjoy since no one bothered to tell him that he might end up getting killed by the animatronic child entertainers. " Well, now I know why Boss rushed me through introduction. " He told himself, after being told he can't quit, at least until the month is over. " Should've actually read that contract. "

Now, if he told anyone else about how deadly a pizzeria was at night, they would've just called him crazy. But he could surprisingly rely on his neighbor, Skylar, to listen. She wasn't surprised by anything at all, and in fact, told him that she had seen weirder things in her lifetime. Mike could easily see she liked the strange and unusual, from all the sci-fi movies she watched on full volume, so he could hear, even from next door. The only sci-fi thing he watched was that Jurrassic Park movie.

" I just don't know what to do about this job. " Mike said to her, while he was helping her unload a few bags from her car. She had just gotten back into town after she left for the weekend, and judging from the alien posters, and collector edition movies, she had probably gone on a sci-fi shopping spree in another town.

" Why don't you just quit? I wouldn't stay there... Well, maybe I would, I don't know. " Skylar suggested. Mike shook his head. " I already asked Boss that. But because of my contract, I can't quit until the month is over, if I can even live that long. I bet I'm not even supposed to talk about it."

Skylar opened her door, revealing her poster covered apartment. " That's why you should actually read contacts before you sign them. I don't know what else to tell you, Mike. " She then pointed at the small table in front of her couch. " You can put my stuff on the table. "

Mike was actually kinda jealous of her apartment. It was way nicer than his. Cleaner, and newer looking, even though her apartment was set up the same as his. A living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. But whoever lived in Mike's apartment before he did took the bed with them, which is why he has to sleep on the couch. And they took the fridge too, which is why he has a mini fridge. The only thing they left was the couch, which Mike did his best to clean up, along with the whole apartment.

He put the things on the table, and felt compelled to ask." By the way, why do you live at this complex? You're a school teacher, right? You can probably live somewhere nicer than this. "

Skylar didn't really seem like the type of person who was a school teacher. Mike could only imagine her teaching about aliens, robots, and whatever the heck she watched on TV. He could only make out so much of it. Skylar shrugged. " I really like this place to be honest. Got a place for everything, and everything in its place. " She said. " I just don't like Jason. "

That was something everyone could agree on. Mike nodded. " Yeah, me too. " He said. He was starting to think that it was about time to leave. Then, Skylar suddenly snapped her fingers, and went into her kitchen. " Wait a second! I think I might have something... To help you with your job. You work the night shift, right? " She told him as she dug through the kitchen drawers. " ...Aha! " She pulled out a dangling wristwatch.

" A watch...? " Mike asked. He already had a clock in his office, so he didn't really have a wristwatch. " Hey, it could come in handy! " Skylar said. " Who knows? I probably wasn't going to use it anyway. "

The watch surprisingly didn't have anything weird on it. Just Mickey Mouse, pointing at the time, 5:37 pm, actually around the time he'd go eat.

Mike would feel weird wearing this. " Thanks, I guess. " He thanked her. " I guess I should get going. " Skylar sat on her couch, holding the TV remote. " Hey, no problem. If you need anyone to talk to, just come see me. " She told him. " I'm gonna take a little break. I have to go back to school tomorrow to teach. " With that, she turned on her TV, and started flipping channels, as Mike went out the door.

He was already pondering what to eat. He actually didn't have a lot of options, at least until he got paid on Friday. First he'd have to pay his overdue rent, but he'd have money left over to use, to buy some more food.

Mike was lucky. He had a few more hours until it was time to get ready to go back to work. He was already wondering what else to do until then. There wasn't much to do around here. He'd probably just see if anything was on TV.

As he was unlocking his door, he suddenly felt that eerie feeling that someone was watching him. Looking over, he saw a shadow disappear around the corner, quickly. Whatever it was, it really looked like a shadow, and wasn't fairly tall. It couldn't have been a kid, because there weren't alot of kids living at this complex. Even if it was a kid, they wouldn't be lurking around corners.

Mike stopped, and went to look around the corner to see whatever that was. He looked left, and right. " Hello...? " He called. " Anyone there? " No response. No open doors. He blinked. It was just his imagination going wild, and that's saying something, since he didn't have much of a Imagination. It was probably because of working at Freddy's the other day.

" Stop being so stupid... " He muttered to himself, as he went back to unlock his door. As he was going, he didn't seem to notice that the little figure reappeared, and was peeking out at him again, as he finally got his door open.

" It's you... " It whispered quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike sat in his chair, looking at the tablet in his hands. He hasn't really paid attention to the percentage of power in the bottom corner, since he was focused on Bonnie most of the night. He glanced down quickly at it. It was at 99%.

Okay... Since he had a minute, he should probably check out the situation... Two doors, two lights, limited power suppy, and tablet... Three animatronics so far...

The phone started ringing. Another message clicked on. " Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras as I talk, to make sure everyone's in their proper places, you know... "

Mike checked the camera on the stage as the Phone guy suggested, expecting at least one of the creepy robots to be gone, but they were staying still, and lifeless, staring straight ahead. Mike decided to look at the other cameras while listening. " Uh, interestingly, Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, so hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? "

When Mike checked the camera for the kitchen, the only thing he saw was the words " Camera disabled- Audio only." The audio was dead silent though, seemingly proving nobody was walking around in there.

" I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So, I-If you can't find something, or someone on the cameras, be sure to check those door lights. "

" Uh, you might have a few seconds to react... Um, not that you'd be in any danger, of course. I-I'm not implying that at all. " No danger? Yeah right. He should've told that to Bonnie last night.

Mike quickly checked back to the main stage, as the thought of the purple bunny crossed his mind. As he did, he heard a loud crash echo down the hall, like someone, or something knocked over a large object. At the main stage, Freddy was still standing there, but both Bonnie, and Chica were absent.

Mike mentally slapped himself. " Stupid Mike, why don't you ever pay attention?! " He told himself. He had always had trouble paying attention to things, and he didn't know why.

" Also, check the curtain in Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character there seems unique, he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for a long period of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched, I don't know... "

" I'll check that Pirate Cove place in a second. I gotta check out what's going on. " Mike told the phone, even though it was just a recording. He clicked back over to the main area, with the tables, and party hats. Sure enough, Chica was there. She had one of the party hats on her head, and was looking at the camera, like she wanted to say " Hey there! What do you think, huh? Don't you think this hat makes me look so cute? "

Despite giving her best effort, she couldn't hide the fact she was animatronic chicken. Mike switched to the backroom camera. Bonnie was there, like he was last night. He was looking at the different masks on the wall, with curiosity, like he was wondering which one to put on.

" Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. " The phone guy said, finishing up. " Uh, talk to you soon! " The message clicked off, leaving the office with a empty feeling. Mike looked down at the wristwatch from Sam. It was actually pretty convenient. It was 2:53 am. Just a few more hours left.

Since he already knew where Chica, and Bonnie were, he decided to look for the Pirate Cove place that the man on the phone told him about. He looked at the different cameras, until he came upon the closed curtain covered in stars, with the sign in the front that read "Out of Order." The stage he had seen when he first showed up to get this job. He had only figured that the animatronic in there had been shut off, but the silent singing on the inside of the curtain said otherwise. Mike couldn't hear anything at first, but he listened closely, and heard the quiet song.

" Dum, dum, dum, da, dum... Da, dum, da... " Sang the hidden animatronic, behind his starry curtain. His familiar song sounded a little bit sad. Mike wondered what this animatronic was, and what it would do. Was it like the others? " What are you doing in there? " Mike asked.

Suddenly, the singing stopped, as if whoever was singing heard Mike's question, or it knew it was watched. Then, something that looked sorta like a hook slowly pulled back one of the curtains. Two yellow eyes peeked out, and looked at the camera. Mike could barely make out the face, which was hidden in the darkness. He could only focus on the animatronic's jaw at first, as it was hanging open. It's mouth was full of sharp teeth, and a few of them seemed to be missing.

It couldn't be seen clearly, but it looked like it had a gash in its chest, revealing parts of it's Endoskeleton. That was all Mike could make out of the robot. " Geez, aren't you all torn up? "

The curtain closed again, the mystery animatronic disappearing inside the darkness once again. " L-l-leave me a-a-alone. " It's voice box glitched out, but it sounded sad. It had a sort of pirate accent in its voice.

Mike was about to wonder what he actually saw, and what that animatronic was, but a few crashes from down the hall stole his attention away. He quickly checked the doors. Left door, light. No Bonnie, thank goodness. Right door, light. Nobody on that side either. " Alright, no more fooling around. Have to focus. " Call him crazy for talking to himself alot, but he didn't have anyone else to speak to, and this job was really stressful.

He clicked back over to the backroom camera. Bonnie was no longer there, leaving the door wide open. Mike switched from camera to camera, until he finally found him. Bonnie was inside the closet, maybe the same one that Boss got Mike's uniform from. The closet was close to the office, so Mike would have to keep a watchful eye on Bonnie.

Chica wasn't in her place either. Mike figured that she was on the move, and those thumps in the hall were probably her doings. Clicking camera to camera again, he found no trace of the chicken, not even near the office. It was as if she had disappeared. " Where could she go? It's not that big of a place! "

Then, he got a idea. " Wait a second... " Switching back over to the disabled kitchen camera, Mike listened, and heard pots, and pans being dropped, and used. A slight animatronic hum in the background. Was Chica trying to... Cook? As long as she was distracted, that was good enough.

' Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage very often... ' The words of the man on the phone echoed in his mind again. He said that Freddy doesn't come off the stage... Often. Checking in on the main stage, Freddy was still standing there, but his head was faced towards the camera, giving it a eerie glare. He didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Checking up on Bonnie, he had moved back out of the closet, to where Chica was earlier, fixing the hats, and chairs she moved back into their proper places. He looked slightly annoyed. And back at Pirate's Cove, it was quiet, and the curtains remained shut.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief, as it seemed everyone was staying back. Looking at his watch, it was 5:56. Almost over. Just a few more minutes, and he could finally go back home, and sleep.

Suddenly, his senses were assaulted by a strong, burning smell. It was almost so bad, it made him cough. He could hear heavy footsteps approaching from the right door, the east hall. Not wanting to take any chances, Mike hit the door button, and the metal door slammed down. He looked at the tablet to see the power dropping steadily. 49%...48%...47%...

He only had a minute or two left, and no one seemed to be coming from the west side. Then, heard two knocks on the door. Not really aggressive, but not friendly either. He could already wager a guess about who was on the other side, but he clicked the light on anyway. And there, stood Chica. Her purple eyes stared through the glass force field, her eyes flashing black while looking in. Even though he was expecting her to be there, Mike still had a mini heart attack.

Chica knocked on the window with her beak, her head occasionally twitching. " H-h-hey there! L-L-Let's E-Eat! " She held up a large mass that Mike couldn't make out. It had slight smoke coming off, which explained the burning smell that still drifted into the room. It was almost burning so much that it could be mistaken for a fire.

" I made p-p-pizza! I didn't know what kind you liked, so I made it e-extra c-cheesy! " She said cheerfully. " Why don't you o-o-open the door, so we can s-share it? " Was that mound of burnt, melting cheese supposed to be pizza? It couldn't even be compared, since it was a literal, smoking cheese ball. It'd have to be classified as something new, probably as that one thing no one would eat.

It was clear that her intentions weren't friendly. If he'd open the door, Chica would probably throw down that nasty mess, and pick Mike right up, and do her murderous work.

Her eyes flashed black for a few instants before going back to their regular purple hue, as she pushed the burning mass upon on the window, probably going to leave it covered in grease. " Come on! Open the door. Don't you like pizza? " Her voice wasn't glitched when she spoke this time, strangely. Maybe the eyes, and the glitchy voices was just because their systems were messed up. They did look like no one had worked on them in a while. Maybe a few years.

Mike kept the door closed. He was starting to be fearful. There was only a minute left, but for all he knows, Freddy, Bonnie, or that mystery animatronic could be right behind him, ready to grab him. He would turn around, and close the left door too, but Chica was looking like she was ready to start breaking the window, to reach in, and push the door button.

Just as Mike was starting to think 6:00 am wasn't going to come, he heard the little beeping of his wristwatch. He brought it up to read it. 6:00. Chica had gone dead silent, as her eyes dimmed down. She turned, and started to walk back down the hall, probably to the main stage. When the night shift ends, they must go on reboot, or something.

Mike figured it was safe to open the door, if they're rebooted. He looked at the power percent on the tablet as he put it on the desk. 29%. He was getting really close to getting to zero, and he didn't want to know what exactly happened when the power went out.

He walked out of the office, and towards the exit. It was by the animatronic stage, and he was only slightly afraid that they'd still be after him. As he went by the Pirate Cove, he almost stopped in curiosity of what stayed behind the curtain. But common sense told him to not stop, and to keep going on.

The animatronics didn't jump off the stage, and attack him when he walked by to leave, so that was But Mike swore he saw their eyes following him with every step. No wonder he thought he saw someone earlier. If he gets watched by these things all the time, there's no doubt that he'd be looking over his shoulder every now, and then.

As he stepped outside into the cold air, he shuddered. He'd have to start wearing a coat if it stayed cold like this. He looked up at the sign for Freddy's, as he walked to his car. " Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy, and fun come to life. " He read it, then sighed. " This is gonna be a fun job. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio of animatronics had gathered near Pirate's Cove once the night guard left. Chica was whining. " I thought for sure I could lure him out with my pizza! " She still carried the burnt mass with her. " Does it look bad? " She asked.

Freddy, and Bonnie shared a look between each other. " Uh, yeah... I think it looks great! If only I could eat! " Bonnie said. Then he looked at Freddy. " So, got any ideas on how to get this guy? " He asked.

Freddy was eyeing Pirate's Cove, like he was daring something to come out. " Try, and get in the office to catch him. Same as always, with the earlier guys. "

" But what about a strategy? " Chica told them. " I have a real good idea how to get him! "

Freddy continued to eye the star curtain. " No offense guys, but I am not in a good mood. " He growled. Then he sighed, well, as best as a animatronic can anyway. " Look, we have kids coming in later. Let's just focus on performing well, and worrying about catching that guy at night. If we can't get in the office, then we talk strategy... Let's just head back to the stage. "

Bonnie, and Chica looked at each other. They didn't like it when Freddy was in a bad mood. " Okay... " They said in union. They knew why he was watching Pirate's Cove like that. They didn't want to mention why.

As the trio headed back to their stage, the curtain pulled back, revealing the animatronic. A slightly broken pirate fox. He, and the trio had always been close friends. At least until the unthinkable happened. Since then, the group has kept their distance from him, as well as the people, after he was put out of order.

Foxy had seen this new night guard when he first arrived to get the job. He had seen him come, and go on these first two nights. And he had reconized the man the moment he saw him. It seemed impossible, though. The last time he saw him, it was so many years ago. It couldn't be...

" Me little matey? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little note. Hey guys! Decided to give animatronics personality and stuff, I hope you don't mind. It'll be more interesting, and help the story later.


	7. Chapter 6- Planning a party

Chapter 6 - Planning a party

At home, Mikey clutched onto his Foxy plush, as he listened to his parents from the top of the staircase. It was night time now, so he was trying to stay awake, and listen to his Mom, and Dad. They seemed to be discussing something important.

" Amber, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Think about it! " It was his Dad. His Mom seemed hesitant. " I mean, it's great that you got the promotion, Ryan... " She said.

" It's not just great, Amber, it's fantastic! " He said, like it was the most exciting thing in his life. " We'll be moving out of this place, and into a better home! And because of the work hours, I can spend more time with you, and Mike. "

Mikey listened more closely, while trying not to fall off the staircase. " That's what I'm worried about. " His Mom sighed. " Mikey was upset enough the first time we moved here so suddenly. He's finally comfortable in school, and he's been making lots friends. And he really loves that animatronic pizzeria. I don't want to see him get upset again. "

As Mikey listened to his parents, the Foxy plush accidently slipped out of his grip somehow, and tumbled down the stairs. Downstairs went silent when his Foxy plush reached the bottom. "... Mikey, we know you're there. Come down here. "

He was hesitant, but he slowly walked down the stairs, feeling worried as he did so. Sure enough, his mom, and dad were right there. His Mom held up the Foxy plush, with a eyebrow raised. " Were you eavesdropping? " She asked. Mikey looked a little guilty. " ... Maybe? " He told them as he took back his beloved pirate fox. " We... We're not moving again, are we? " He then asked. Both parents exchanged looks with each other.

" Mike, we might be moving to a better home, a better town! You can live in a bigger room, and a nicer neighborhood. " His Dad tried to reason, but Mikey shook his head. " But I don't wanna move! I like it here! "

" I know you do, but this is a opportunity that I can't pass up. I might not get a chance like this again... "

Mikey looked at his Mom, like he wanted her to defend him. She sighed, and got her knees, so she was looking him directly. " Mikey, I know you like this place, and you have lots of friends here now. " She spoke slowly. " But you have to understand that we're doing this for you. We want you to grow up in a nice town, and live in a nice home. "

" Nothing is wrong with where we're at now. " Mikey said, with a look of confusion. He didn't seem to know how bad this town was. " Well... We're just planning to move somewhere better, that's all. " Mom said. Mikey got a depressed look on his face, like he was about to cry. They were leaving. " So, we are moving? " He almost cried.

His parents were looking worried about him getting ready to break down again. Dad thought quickly. " Wait. We don't have to move for a few weeks, Mike. And what's coming up in a few weeks? " He said. Mikey looked up at him. " My birthday? " He asked.

Mom caught on. " Yeah, that's right! You know, we could go to your favorite place, Freddy's, and throw you a party! " Mikey's face turned into a neutral, almost happy expression. " You mean, I get to have a pizza birthday?! " He asked excitedly.

" Uh, you could put it like that. You could invite your friends from school to come too! Like those five kids you're friends with. You know, the ones you always play with when you go to Freddy's. " Dad said. Mikey huffed. " Do I have to invite Toby too? I don't like him. "

Mom looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. " Now Mikey, remember what I told you? "

Mikey sighed in defeat. "... A enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet... " He told her. Mom nodded. " You can invite him, and all your other friends too. Like Caroline, Oliver, Samantha, and Timmy. " Mikey was about to say that Timothy, or Timmy as everyone calls him, was also rude. But he decided best to keep his mouth shut about it. After all, a enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet.

Mom rubbed his head. " Now, it's past your bedtime, you little pirate. " She teased. " How about me, and Daddy start making invitations tomorrow, so you can hand them out in school? " Mikey nodded. " Yeah okay! " He hurried back up the stairs, excited about the party. Sure, he went to Freddy's often, but the party would be special. He'd see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy one last time, along with all his other friends in this special place.

As he entered his room, he was greeted with the sight of his arrangement of toys scattered throughout the floor, and he found his way through them all without stepping on anything. The Foxy plush was the only one he took care of well. He'd make sure it wouldn't get lost, or dirty, and he'd sleep with it every night.

Mikey crawled into his bed. It was soft, warm, and welcoming to anyone ready to sleep. While covered up with his warm blankets, and laying his head on the soft pillow, he thought back to when he first moved here, and when he first went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost 6 months ago. His Dad was transferred to this town by the company he worked for, so they had to come. Mikey didn't know what kind of job it was, and never asked. He was still fussing about being in this place, and how he wanted to go back to their old home. While driving through town a couple days after they arrived, Mikey said he was hungry. " Hmm. Hungry, huh? " His Mom asked. " Let's see what we can do about that... " While looking for a fast food restaurant, her eyes landed on a colorful sign: " Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "

Seeing the colorful animal characters on the sign, she figured it was probably a kids pizza place. Maybe there were some kids in there Mikey could befriend. She pulled over, into the parking lot. Mikey looked at the place, wondering where he was. Mom turned around. " Say Mikey, do you like pizza? " She asked hopefully.

Mikey said nothing for a second, then he nodded his head. " Yes... " Mom got out of the car, and opened the door for him. " Then right this way, your majesty. " She said jokingly, making him crack a smile.

Inside the colorful building, lots of kids sat at tables, and ran around like crazy. They were all smiling, and giggling. A employee was at the entrance, when Mikey, and his Mom walled in. " Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy, and fun come to life. " He told them. It seemed to be a company saying.

Mikey grew slightly nervous of all these other kids. What if they didn't like him? And when he looked up on the stage they were watching, he saw a band, with a bear, a rabbit, and a chicken. They seemed to be animatronic. He flinched.

He felt his mother nudge him forward. " Go on! " She said. " Go play with kids, and have some fun! " She encouraged him to go on, and play with the other kids. He stepped forward a few steps, and looked around. Lots of kids were eating pizza, like they hadn't eaten in days. Was it that good?

Mikey felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a boy with dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a bib that said " Let's Eat! " He looked like he had been eating lots of pizza, from the stains that covered his clothes. " Hey there. You just came in? " He asked. " Y-Yes? " Mikey said. The boy looked at him. " We have lots of pizza. Even too much for me, and I love pizza! " He smiled. " You're not waiting for anyone are you? Wanna sit with my table? "

Mikey was surprised someone actually came up to him just like that. " Um, yeah sure! " He agreed. As the boy motioned for him to follow, he said. " By the way, my name is Oliver. What's yours? "

" Mike schmidt. But I get called Mikey. " Mikey explained.

" I haven't seen you here before. "

" Me, Mommy, and Daddy just moved in. "

" Oh. "

They showed up at a table in front of the stage. There were four other kids at the there, and their parents sat with them too. Pizza was all over, some of the kids still reaching to grab some. Oliver pointed at a empty seat by the girl with the black hair, and pink bow. " You can sit by Caroline. " Mikey had no objections, and sat next to the girl. She looked at him shy-like. "... Hi. " She finally said. " I'm Caroline. "

Mikey could see his Mom watching him, looking pleased with herself for bringing him to this place. Mikey looked back to the table. Oliver had a paper plate, with pizza on it. " Wanna piece? " He asked. Mikey nodded, and took the slice. Once he took a bite, he realized why everyone was wanting a piece. It was good!

Soon, they all found themselves giggling, and talking with each other. He got to know the kids better. The chubby kid dressed in a way similar to the bear onstage was named Timothy, but they said to just call him Timmy. " My dad owns the place. " He bragged. " Sometimes, I get to see this place after hours, and see Freddy, and everyone up close. "

Mikey was confused. " Freddy? " He asked. Timmy rolled his eyes, like everyone should know this. " You know, onstage! " He pointed at the animatronics. " The bear is Freddy, the rabbit is Bonnie, and the chicken is Chica. There's Foxy too, but he's not out right now. "

The girl with the shiny blonde hair in pigtails was called Samantha. She looked like she had broken legs, and it turns out that she keeps getting herself hurt, and sick, which explains the bandaids, and the fact she sounded like she had a stuffy nose. She wore a red bowtie on her shirt, like Bonnie onstage. " I'm gonna play guitar like Bonnie when I get older! " She explained.

Then, there was the boy with the shaggy red hair, that sorta made him look like a girl. They called him Toby, and he seemed a little older than the rest. He had a pirate hook, and a shirt with a fox on it. They said that his dad was a security guard at this place too. His name is Vincent, but they didn't see him often.

But it was obvious that Toby, and Mikey wouldn't get along well. Toby looked at him for a second, and said. " You're weird. " His mother scolded him. " Toby! Thats not nice! " She exclaimed. Toby crossed his arms. " Well, it's true. "

Well, most of the kids were nice. And it turns out, they also went to his school.

From what he was told, Caroline also moved here recently, and was a rather sweet person. She was also very shy sometimes, with people she doesn't know. She really liked eating at Freddy's, and playing with the animatronics.

Caroline, who was mostly quiet the whole time, suddenly had a bright smile on her face. " Freddy! " She grined. Mikey looked at where she was looking, and was surprised. The band was so longer on stage playing their songs. The were down, and walking around. Mikey was amazed by their movements. The walked, and acted like people. Their voices seemed human too, but with a robotic twang to them.

" W-Why are they off stage? " He asked. Caroline was getting out of her seat. " After they sing, they like to come, and talk to us! " She said. Then, she looked like she had a idea. " Hey... Do you like pirates, Mikey? " She asked. Mikey gave her a strange look, because that was a odd question. " Yes...? I do like to draw pirates sometimes. "

Caroline took that thought. " Wait here, then! " She went up the the trio walking around, and hugged on them. Mikey watched her talk to them, and occasionally pointing at him, and it was starting to make him nervous. It'd be intimidating to have animatronics bigger than him standing over top of him.

Toby was still giving him that rude look. He finally mustered up the courage to say. " So... you don't want to be my friend? " Toby leaned back in his chair, looking away. " Maybe we can. Maybe we can't. " His mother looked at him again. " Toby! " She told him, then she looked at Mikey. " I'm sorry. He's always like this. " She apologized.

" Hey Mikey! Got you a surprise! " Caroline had come back, and she brought some friends with her. Namely, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Mikey almost jumped back in surprise, and fear. Caroline must have saw his fear. " You don't need to be afraid of them! " She said. " When I first met them, I was scared too. But they're not mean, they're really sweet! "

Freddy looked down at the little boy. He didn't seem so intimidating now. He actually seemed really friendly. " You must be Mikey! " He said. " Caroline told us you're new in town! " Mikey nodded. " Y-Yes. " Caroline was bouncing, like she was excited. Timmy, Oliver, and Samantha caught on to what Caroline was planning, and they started grining. Toby only ignored them.

" Did you like my pizza? " Chica asked. " Bet you haven't eaten anything like that before! " Mikey was amazed. " You cook the pizza? " He asked. Chica shrugged the best a animatronic could shrug. " Well, I stay out here all day. But I know the cooks use my recipe! " Mikey mustered a smile. " It was really good. " Chica seemed happy with the answer.

" Bonnie! Bonnie! " Samantha had gotten out of her chair, and was using her crutches to go to the mechanical rabbit. " Can I play your guitar?! " She pointed to the guitar he had left on stage. Bonnie shook his head. " It's too big for you. " Samantha pouted. " Aw... "

" Anyway, Mikey. " Freddy said. " We have someone here who you might really like. " He pointed at a starry curtain. " Another band member? " Mikey asked. Freddy shook his head. " Naw, he's got his own thing going on. He does his own solo act. "

" He must be pretty lonely, then. " Mikey said. Caroline pulled him along towards the little stage, the animatronics following too. " No, we all play with him! And Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica vist him too! He's never sad! You'll really like him."

Freddy was in front of the stage. " Foxy! " He called. No response from beyond the curtain. " Now that's funny. I know he's around here somewhere. " He turned to his band mates. " Let's try to call him out together, guys! " Then, they all three said in union. " Foxy! "

The robotic fox emerged from the curtains that Mikey jumped, and hid behind Bonnie's leg. " Yarr! Who be calling for ol' Captain Foxy? " Foxy spoke with his pirate accent. Bonnie pointed behind him. We have a new kid here, Foxy! "

" We thought you two could be friends. " Chica said. Mikey peeked out at Foxy. He seemed really cool, with his eyepatch, and hook. Foxy bent down, and looked at Mikey. " What be yer name, lad? " He asked.

" Mikey... " He told the fox shyly. Foxy shook his hook at him, but not in a intimidating way. " I see that ye be a shy little matey. " That made Mikey a little embarrassed. " But that is not anything to be ashamed of. " Foxy then finished. " Ye know, I once heard that the shy pirates are the bravest pirates. "

Mikey came out from behind the trio. " R... Really? " He asked. Caroline smiled. " I told you you'd like Foxy! He's sweet! " Foxy pointed at her. " And ye are a sweet lass as well. "

The other animatronics grined, seemingly satisfied with their work, and they started going back to their stage area. Caroline turned around. " Wait, you're not staying here? " Freddy looked at his two bandmates. " We have to go back to stage soon. It's going to be time to sing for our next song. Besides... " He nodded towards Mikey, and Foxy. Foxy was letting Mikey see his hook. " You don't have to worry about the kid. Something tells me that Foxy has him covered. They're probably going to be getting along just fine. "

" Caroline! " Mikey looked more happy, more excited now. " Did you know? Foxy said he hid treasure around here somewhere! " Caroline seemed surprised. " Really?! Like gold, and diamonds? "

Foxy nodded. " Ye bet there is. All the Gold, and Diamonds ye could want! But I forgot where I hid the chest. Do ye two want to help me find the hidden treasure? "

Caroline, and Mikey both grined. " Would it be more fun if we got Timmy, Oliver, Toby, and Samantha? " Caroline asked. The answer was yes. They did get Timmy, Oliver, and Samantha to join. But Toby still refused to do anything.

They must've been running around for what felt like hours, giggling, and searching for Foxy's hidden treasure. They talked to the band, and tried to get Toby to play every once in a while, even when he still refused.

Soon after though, it was time to leave. Mikey had finally made new friends, and he promised to see them again. Especially Foxy. They seemed to have a connection with each other. And Foxy always made him laugh. Freddy, and the rest of the gang were nice too. They let Mikey, and Foxy play, as they watched from afar. And the kids, they ended up being the best of friends, playing together always. Toby however, still keeps his distance from Mikey. But it didn't make him feel down one bit. Because now he had finally found a way to call this new place " Home. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey smiled warmly at the memory, as he held the Foxy plush close. From that day, he had always had fun. In school, in Freddy's, everywhere. Because of his friends. But now he was moving...

No, he couldn't let that get him down. Mom would be making invitations to hand out, and they'd have a big, special birthday party. Everyone was going to be there. And he could see them all one last time. Maybe, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy would end up doing something special for him. A surprise?

Mikey yawned, and snuggled deeper into his soft bed. He was so sleepy... He'd have to be in school tomorrow, so he should probably go to bed. Closing his little blue eyes, he decide to let the comfort of sleep take him away into the darkness... He couldn't wait to have his birthday party...


	8. Chapter 7- A Music Box

Chapter 7- A Music Box

Mike was sleeping good, well, the best he could with his dull headache. At least until the phone starting ringing like crazy. He ignored it the first time, but it kept ringing, and ringing. He tried shoving a pillow over his head, but it didn't help. He finally had enough, and forced himself to get up.

The stupid ringing reminded him of the man on the phone, during the night shift. " Ugh, hold on, I'm coming. " He yawned, rubbing his eyes. This better be good, because he hardly ever got phone calls... The ones he did get were usually junk calls, and people trying to sell him something.

He finally picked up the phone. " Hello...? " He muttered. He reconized the slightly jumpy voice on the other line almost immediately. " Ah, Michael! I was starting to worry you wouldn't pick up! " It was Boss.

" Boss...? " Mike said in slight confusion. He was about to correct the whole name thing again, but it was pretty pointless by then, since Boss repeatedly calls him Michael. " Wait, how do you even have my phone number? " He asked. " I only called you one time, when I first applied for the job. "

Boss cleared his throat, like he was thinking of a excuse. " Um, well I prefer to have all of my employee's phone numbers, so I can contact them when I need to. " He said. " Anyway, are you doing anything right now? "

" Well, there isn't really anything to do. I'm probably not doing anything today. " Mike said. " Wait, why are you asking...? You don't want me to come into work, do you? " The thought of going back to work during the day was bad enough. Screaming kids, and robots that lipsync all their stupid songs wouldn't help with his headache.

" Ha ha, uh, you read my mind. " Boss sighed. " Yes, I need you to come in, but it's no big deal! I just need you to help out with something down here. All the other workers are... Busy. " Mike wondered if "Busy" meant "Dead." But the animatronics probably wouldn't kill anyone during the day, much less, in front of kids. That'd be pretty traumatizing.

" I'd get them to help out, " Boss continued. " But they have the job on keeping a close eye on the animatronics. Kid safety, you know? We didn't really keep a close eye on them until... " He trailed off, then cleared his throat nervously. " W-Well, that's not important. Can you come over, or not? "

Mike thought about it. " Well, as long as I don't have to go near any animatronics, I'll be fine with it... " He said. " I don't want to stay long though. I have things to do. " Ok, that was a lie. He just said he wouldn't be doing anything today.

Boss seemed pleased with that answer. " Ok, that's great! There isn't much to do, I'll explain what you need to do when you get over here. See you in a few minute! " He hung up before getting a answer, rushing through again, like last time.

Mike put the phone down, and sighed. " Great, now I gotta go to work..." He rubbed his head. He should probably clean himself up a little, comb his hair, wash his face, get some clean clothes. Because he knew usually when he woke up, he really looked like a mess.

He was a little grumpy about going to work this early, because the night shift has messed up his whole sleeping schedule, and apparently made him afraid of chickens, and purple rabbits. But if he wasn't standing around watching the kids, and animatronics, then he'd be okay with it. Well, maybe. The headache would probably go away soon too, so that was something to look forward to, a little bit of relief.

He went about getting ready. As he went on, brushing his hair, and washing his face, he thought about what to wear. Uniform? Nah, it's too chilly outside, and it's not like he'd be staying after he was done with whatever he would be doing. He'd probably settle with what he usually wears during this weather: Hoodie, maybe sweatpants. He considered wearing that red beanie his Aunt got for him, but he changed his mind.

Mike looked at himself in the mirror. Yep, looking good in the usual clothes. But something didn't really look right... " Forget it. I'm wearing the beanie. " He couldn't help it. The whole outfit felt off without the little red beanie. He put it on, and grined. " There we go. Looking good. "

He grabbed the keys off the kitchen table, now on a key chain with his car keys, apartment key, and one of the keys to lock up Freddy's after the night shift. There were other keys too, but Mike had no idea what they were used for. He just found some of them one day, on the floor, but no one came forward to claim them.

Outside, the air was cold. It looked like some snow might be coming soon, but he couldn't tell, since he wasn't a weather man. The only thing he knew was it was going to be cold, and for sure to be even colder later on.

As he was locking up the door, he shuddered as he got that same feeling from the other day. That someone was watching him. When he looked over quickly, he saw that same shadow from the other day, as it quickly retreated around the corner again. Creepy. " This is ridiculous... " Mike grumbled as he locked up the door, and went around the corner. " Some kids trying to play a prank on me? "

Looking around the corner, the shadow had vanished into thin air yet again. " Hello? " Mike asked. The question was met with silence. " Whoever you are, this isn't funny! It's really creepy! " He said in slight annoyance. Maybe working at Freddy's really was making him crazy. He had been seeing some weird things since getting the job.

Mike rubbed his hands together to keep them warm, since they were going kinda numb. " I don't have time for this. " He grumbled. He was wasting his time, he should get going so he could get over with the little chore he'd be doing for Boss. Hopefully not too difficult.

He flipped through to find his car keys, and looked up to see if the creepy shadow would return. It didn't. He sighed, and looked out to the parking lot to find his car in the bundle of others. But as he found his car, and left the scene to go, he felt the creepy eyes of that peculiar shadow staring at his back, always.

XXXX

Mike wasn't used to going to going into the pizzeria during the day. Kids were yelling, and pushing each other so their screams were drowning out the animatronics. And it wasn't helping his headache. It was making it worse.

Like Boss said, the other workers were watching the animatronics closely, too busy to do anything else. " Ah, there you are! " Boss magically showed up, patting him on the back, and surprising him. " You came quicker than I thought! Good, what I'd expect from some one working the night shift! "

Mike didn't need reminding of working at night, so he changed the subject. " Yeah... Sooo, what's up with the other workers? " He asked as they walked about through the main room to get away from the kids. Boss hesitated. " Well... "

He was suddenly interrupted by the ear piercing animatronic scream. Mike half expected the Fazbear gang to jump off the stage, and start chasing him. But the scream didn't come from the three on stage. A very broken, what looked sorta like a fox, had suddenly jumped out of Pirate's Cove at a little girl who got too close.

" Y-Y-YARR- I BE C-CAPTIAN F-FOXY! I BE L-LOOKING FOR A F-FIRST MATE! " The voice box must've been broken, where the words stuttered, and yelled. The little girl screamed at the sight of the broken Fox's sharp teeth, and destroyed state as it tried to make its way torwards her. Two guards grabbed the animatronic, and held it back as the little girl ran away to her mother. They pushed the Fox back, as they searched the body for a shut off switch. They pushed a little red button on the Fox's shoulder, and it's eyes dimmed down.

Boss put a hand to his face, as the guards shoved the animatronic back into Pirate's Cove. " That's why... " He muttered. " Poor Foxy has been frightening the customers. " He told Mike, who watched the Fox strangely. It couldn't be explained, but Foxy seemed to make his headache worse. " It's hard enough to get customers to come here without Foxy scaring them! It's going to remind everyone of... "

He stopped, watching the kids stare in fear at Pirate's Cove, while the band tried to regain their happy attention. " You know what, nevermind. I've gotta deal with this. " He pointed down the hall, where a silloette of a teenager stood. " I need you to help out Jeremy. He'll tell you what you need to do, ok? " Boss looked at the employees, who were signaling for him. " Gotta go. " He went over to the children, and their parents, trying to apologize for what happened.

Mike sighed. Guess they did have a excuse for calling on him at this time. Foxy probably needed a little fixing up, but he didn't know anything about it. He glanced back at Pirate's Cove, before going down the hall, away from the now mostly silent kids. He could hear Boss trying to make up to the parents, probably with free pizza, and a show.

Jeremy was standing there alone, like Mike saw, with a flashlight in his hands, and he was shaking. " Hey! " Mike said, making the teen jump. " Whoops, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. " He apologized. " It's Jeremy, right? "

The teen seemed surprised. " Y-You remembered my name? Not alot of people do... " He looked behind Mike. " Where's Boss though? I thought he'd come. " He asked. Mike shrugged. " I think he was, but that animatronic... Foxy? It came out and scared everyone. " Jeremy shook his head. " Again? " he asked.

" It does that alot? "

" W-Well... " Jeremy started. " I haven't worked here long, but lately, Foxy comes out, and tries to play with the kids. But he ends up scaring them because he's so torn up. " He said. " The other employees shut him down, but someone keeps turning him back on, we don't know who. "

Mike thought about the Fox's sharp teeth. " Who would make a animatronic that has sharp teeth, and looks scary, though? " He asked. Jeremy clicked the flashlight on, and off. " Actually, I heard Foxy was the most popular animatronic here, before he got so torn up. " He pointed out. " But something happened... I don't really know. Something called the Bite of 87? Boss has been around long enough to know about it, but he won't say anything. Brings up bad memories, he said. "

Mike remembered on the night shift, the man on the phone talking briefly about the Bite of 87, on the first night. Something about someone losing a frontal lobe. Ouch. The guy even said that the victim survived, surprisingly. " Well, if it's that bad, I don't blame him for not talking about it. " He said. Then, he got back on subject. " So, what does Boss want us to do? " He asked.

Jeremy got his fearful look again. " He... He wants us to clean some things out of the basement. Well, not really. He wants us to get some old things out from down there, maybe to sell them. " Mike gained a annoyed look. " He called me while i was trying to sleep so I can help clean out his basement? " He asked.

Jeremy fiddled with his flashlight. " H-He thinks that I'm not strong enough to lift some of the things. He may be right... " He pointed at the open door in front of him, which had many stairs, leading into the darkness below. " I'd still be fine down there on my own, but... Do you hear that? "

" What? "

Jeremy pointed down the stairs with the flashlight. " Listen... " Mike was about to say something, but when he listened for a brief second, and heard a strange sound. The sound of a cheerful tune, in the form of a music box. " Is that... A music box? " He asked Jeremy, who hastily nodded. " Y-Yes... It's been playing for awhile, on repeat... " Mike looked down the dark stairs, creeped out. " ... There's no one else down there? "

" N-No... They've been busy all day, and no one comes down here... " Jeremy shook some more. " That's why I've been too scared to go down there alone! "

" Hmm... You got another flashlight, Jeremy? " Mike asked. Jeremy tossed him one, and he caught it. Clicking it on, he shined it in the darkness, stepping on one of the steps. " I haven't been working here that long either, and I already know that this place can get super creepy. " He said. Jeremy was hesitant, before deciding to follow Mike down the creepy stairs.

Every step they took made the stair case creak, and groan. It seemed like any step could make the stairs collapse. But no, what made them uncomfortable was the fact that the closer they got to the basement, the slower, and creepier the once cheerful music box sounded. When Mike didn't see anymore stairs, he pointed the flashlight around the basement, looking for a light switch of some sort.

He finally found a old switch on the wall, and flicked it on. A flickering light bulb barely illuminated the room. " T-Thanks Mike! " Jeremy said as he also got to the bottom of the staircase. " That's better! I can see! "

Mike looked around the room. It had dusty box's all over it, and a small pile of old animatronics. The music box still played it's eerie tune, but it was no where to be seen. " Not very clean is it? " Mike said to himself. Jeremy looked at some of the boxes, and pulled out a golden colored Bonnie plushie. " Cool! This is stuff from the very first restaurants! " He said, forgetting his fear.

Mike looked about the room. " There was more than one Freddy's? " He asked, checking out old posters, and toys. " Sure! Uh, from what I heard, there was Fredbear's Family Diner, and another Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but the animatronics were shiny, and new. " Jeremy pointed at the old animatronics discarded in the pile. There were Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica animatronics, but they seemed more cutesy, and had rosy cheeks. There was also a really mangled white Foxy, and a golden Bonnie.

" Yeesh. They're creepier than the ones upstairs. Hope they're properly shut down. " Mike told Jeremy, as he searched around for the music box. Jeremy looked back at the Bonnie. " Well, I think the golden Bonnie was from the first restaurant. But I don't see Fredbear... "

Mike moved a few boxes off the shelves, getting closer to the sound of music. " Hmm... " He pulled out a rather large gift box that was hidden in the back by all the other items. It was wrapped in red ribbon that seemed familiar in a way. He gave it a shake, listening close, and hearing the creepy music coming from within it.

He grabbed the top, and pulled it off, peering into the box. He did see a clicking music box, but he also saw something have its hands gripped on it. Mike grabbed the rather small music box, and tried to pull it out, but whatever had its hands on it had a pretty strong grip, and he ended up pulling it out too.

He ignored whatever was griping on the box, and first tried to get the music box to quit playing it's ominous tune, as it was getting on his nerves. He didn't see a handle, or a crank to wind it, or stop it with, so he decided to try to shake it. It surprisingly worked, as the music abruptly stopped. And the thing on the box fell off onto the floor when Mike shook it.

Mike put the silent music box down, satisfied. Then, he drew his attention to the thing at his feet. He picked it up, so he could look at it better. It was tall, and black, easily almost larger than a child, with white stripes on its arms, and legs. It also had white buttons on its chest. It's face was white, and it had rosy cheeks like the other animatronics in the pile, and a big smile. But it had strange purple lines running from its eyes. Maybe a mistake? The eyes were kinda empty though...

" Mike? "

" Huh? Oh, sorry. " Mike caught himself just staring at this thing. He showed it to Jeremy. " You know what this guy is supposed to be? " He asked, since Jeremy seemed like a expert. Jeremy looked at it for a second, and pulled out a plushie of the thing from the box. It looked much more cheerful compared to what Mike held in his hands. " Is that where the music was coming from? They have a toy for it... But I don't really know. It might be from the other Pizzeria. It looks sorta like a Marionette, don't you think? " He suggested.

Mike looked down at the little thing in his hands. " Hmm. Yeah, I guess so. " He put it back in its gift box, with the silent music box. It just felt like the right thing to do, rather than leave it out. It might be in the box for a reason. " I think we should take out some of these boxes. " Jeremy held up the box of toys, which must've been his favorite. " And the ones with the old posters? Maybe we should get the Marionette thing too. "

Mike looked at the gift box. " Well, there's only so much we can carry. " He said. " We should just grab some of the things, not all of them. "

" Okay then. Help me grab that one up there. See it? On the top shelf? There might be something in there. "

There were lots of boxes they had to carry. They'd be carrying four boxes at a time, and going up the creaky stairs, and down them again. Jeremy didn't have a problem going up the stairs, but was always scared to go back down.

" Ah, I see you guys are getting done quickly! " Boss showed up, as they finished stacking some boxes, including the gift box, which Mike figured he'd bring up too, since it was in almost perfect condition. " Told you it wouldn't take long, Michael! " He seemed in a better mood than earlier. " So, how's Foxy? " Jeremy asked. Boss sighed. " I managed to apologize to all the folks out there about Foxy attacking that little girl. "

" Well, I wouldn't say he attacked her. " Mike pointed out. " Just surprised her. "

" If we could, we'd repair Foxy so he'd shine, like back in those golden days... " Boss said. " But we can't afford it. And I don't think the people are ready for it. Until that day, Foxy will remain... Out of Order. " He clapped his hands together. " So! What kind of things did you guys bring out? " He opened some of the boxes.

" Well, some old toys, posters, things from other restaurants... " Jeremy started explaining. Mike noticed that they left the basement door open, so he went to close it while Jeremy explained things to Boss. But as he closed the door, he could've swore he heard the tiniest voice whispering.

" Gifts...Gifts...Gifts of life. Let the Children see the light... "


End file.
